Blossom Tears
by cayennee
Summary: Maafkan aku Lyn, maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku harus membunuhmu. Maafkan aku, Kau telah jatuh hati dengan pembunuh bayaran seperti aku. Maafkan aku, aku sangat sayang padamu Lyn, maaf...


_**Blossom Tears**_

 _ **Leo & Lyn**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari mv Leo & Lyn - Blossom Tears**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat membaca~ maaf kalo banyak typo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ya, aku, Leo si pembunuh bayaran, pembunuh yang selalu diandalkan oleh bosku, Daniel. Aku adalah seorang yang berhati dingin, karena itulah bosku sangat menyukai hasil kerjaku. Sejak kecil aku sudah ditinggal oleh orang tidak pernah mendapat perhatian ataupun kehangatan cinta dari orang tua, itulah sebabnya aku berhati dingin. Sejak kecil aku sudah diadopsi oleh Daniel dan sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih bagaimana memegang senapan dengan baik, cara memegang pisau untuk menusuk orang, cara menembak dari jarak jauh dan lain-lainya. Sejak kecil aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain orang-orang yang bernasib sama denganku yang sedang dilatih untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Sekarang aku berumur 24 dan sudah 20 tahun aku diasuh oleh sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah kubunuh sampai sekarang. Aku pun tidak tau atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang kubunuh. Hatiku sudah benar-benar mati beku. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apakah saatku membunuh orang, orang itu merasakan sakit atau tidak. Apa itu sakit? Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit bahkan saat kulitku tergores pisau hingga darah menetes keluar dari kulitku, aku tak dapat merasakan rasa sakit itu. Sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih untuk tidak merasakan rasa sakit atau rasa sedih atau rasa senang apalagi rasa cinta. Jika aku merasakan rasa itu maka aku akan dihukum dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sampai aku tidak dapat merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi.

Kami tidak pernah hidup menetap. Hidup kami selalu berpindah-pindah mengikuti alur misi yang sedang dijalankan. Kami pun tidak pernah mempunyai identitas yang jelas. Identitas kami selalu berganti setiap kali kami dapat menyelesaikan misi kami. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengganti nama, bahkan aku sudah tidak dapat megingat nama asliku. Aku pun sekarang menggunakan nama Leo setelah misi lamaku selesai dan aku siap untuk menjalankan misi baru yang Daniel akan berikan dan aku yakin misiku akan berhasil dengan capat dan lancar.

 _-tears-_

Tepat tanggal 12 Oktober 2012, Daniel memberikan misi baruku. Kami harus pindah dari Chicago ke Paris untuk membunuh anak teman Daniel yang mengkhianati Daniel. Aku harus belajar bahasa Prancis dan aku harus belajar bagaimana cara mendesign dan menjahit baju karena Daniel memberitahuku bahwa anak temannya itu sedang bersekolah di sekolah design ternama di Paris dan aku pun harus masuk ke sekolah tersebut. Aku pun terus belajar bagaimana cara membuat gaun-gaun selama 3 bulan dan tepat pada tanggal 14 Januari 2013 aku pun diterima di Paris Fashion Institute dimana sasaran pembunuhanku yang bernama Lyn sedang bersekolah disana. Sasaran permbunuhanku adalah seorang perempuan dan itu terlihat mudah bagiku.

Semua rencana pembunuhanku untuk mendekati target utamaku diatur oleh Daniel. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah Daniel lakukan sehingga aku pun dapat masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Lyn. Salah satu kelebihanku adalah aku dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat di lingkungan yang baru atau mungkin itu karena aku sudah pernah pergi ke berbagai tempat di dunia. Aku pu mudah menghafal dan pandai mengerjakan hal yang baru maka itu masa pelatihanku sebelum menjalankan semua misiku tergolong cepat. Daniel juga memberitahuku bahwa ada satu cara agar Lyn dapat cepat tertarik denganku adalah aku harus menjadi orang yang lebih pandai daripada Lyn. Lyn adalah murid yang paling pintar di kelasnya dan dia hanya tertarik dengan orang yang lebih pintar darinya. Aku selalu menjawab pertanyaan dari dosen sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan dari dosen. Dia mulai memperhatikanku setiap kali aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik denganku apalagi dengan sifatku yang tertutup dengan murid-murid yang lain sama dengan Lyn.

 _-tears-_

Setelah seminggu aku bersekolah disana, kami pun diberikan proyek berpasangan dan lagi-lagi entah apa yang Daniel lakukan, aku berpasangan dengan Lyn dalam proyek ini dan Lyn tampak senang berpasangan denganku. Sepertinya misiku akan berjalan dengan sangat lancer menuju titik keberhasilanku. Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam menjalankan misi-misiku dan misiku kali ini pun harus berhasil. Lyn hanya ingin bergaul dengan anak-anak pintar entah mengapa alasanya dan aku tidak perduli. Lyn pun mengajakku makan siang setelah kelas usai untuk membicarakan proyek kami dan aku pun setuju dengannya, semakin banyak hal yang kuketahui tentangnyamaka semakin mudah untukku masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan semakin cepat aku dapat menghabisinya dan semakin cepat juga aku dapat menyelesaikan misiku ini.

Akhirnya pada siang harinya aku dan Lyn bertemu di Pierre Gagnaire sebuah restoran dekat dengan universitas. Aku dan Lyn memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum kami membicarakan proyek. Aku memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana kebiasaan Lyn, bahkan aku sangat hafal bagaimana dia memegang pisau dan garpu, cara dia memotong makanannya dengan pisau cara dia memegang gelas dan bagaimana caranya dia minum aku sangat mengingatnya dengan jeals. Setelah selesai makan kami pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan proyek. Aku akan membuatkan Lyn sebuah gaun berwarna merah marun, warna kesukaanya. Dengan cepat aku membuatkan design gaunnya dan tampalnya Lyn menyukai design yang kubuat itu. Setelah kami pergi untuk mencari bahan untuk proyek Lyn pun segera pulang dan kami aka melanjutkannya keesokan harinya di apartemenku yang Daniel berikan kepadaku.

 _-tears-_

Keesokan harinya setelah kelas usai aku mengantarkan Lyn ke apartemenku. Saat sampai di apartemenku, Lyn tertarik dengan isi apartemenku, ya tentu saja gaun-gaun yang kubuat untuk misi ini. Lyn sangat menyukai hasil karyaku yang kupajang dalam apartemenku. Aku pun segera memulai proyek dengan mengukur ukuran badan Lyn, setelah itu Lyn akan membuat pola awal dan aku menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Saat makan siang Lyn pun mulai bertanya-tanya tentangku. Dia sudah benar bena tertarik denganku. Aku dan Lyn pun mengerjakan proyek ini selama sebulan dan kami semakin dekat dan ternyata sifat Lyn tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan setelah aku mengenalnya.

Semakin lama aku semakin dekat dengan Lyn. Aku mulai merasa aneh dengan diriku dan Daniel terus menayakan kapan aku membunuh Lyn. Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat membunuhnya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku seperti ini? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan misiku. Lyn sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Setiap kali aku dekat dengannya ada sebuah rasa yang aneh, aku tidak mau jauh darinya. Setiap malam aku tidak bisa tertidur aku terus memikirkan apa aku harus membunuh Lyn sekarang? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membunuh Lyn bulan depan setelah ulang tahunnya.

Lyn sering mendatangi apartemenku. Aku semakin tidak bisa melepaskannya. Apa itu cinta? Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta, tapi apa itu yang sedang kurasakan sekarang? Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya, aku harus membunuhnya. Lyn adalah target utamaku dan aku harus menyelesaikan misiku kali ini. Daniel pun terus menerus mendesakku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Daniel pun mengirimkan berbagai macam obat untukku membunuh Lyn, tapi tidak mungkin aku memberikan itu kepada Lyn. Aku pun sedang membuatkan Lyn sebuah gaun hitam cantik untuk hadiah ulang tahun Lyn. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku membuatkannya itu. Tanganku tidak dapat berhenti menjahitkan gaun hitam itu. Ulang tahun Lyn pun semakin dekat dan gaun hitam untuknya sudah selesai dan artinya sebentar lagi aku harus membunuhnya. Kusimpan gaun hitam itu di dalam box putih yang berpitakan merah dan akan kuberikan saat hari ulang tahunnya.

 _-tears-_

Dua hari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, Lyn datang ke apartemenku. Aku sedang membuat design gaun putih dan Lyn terus memperhatikanku dan akhinya dia mengambil kertas designku dan berlari-lari di apartemenku. Aku pun mengejarnya dan aku berhasil mendapatkan kertasku kembali dan Lyn ingin merebutnya kebali. Lyn tampak senang bermain denganku. Saat aku melihat senyumannya aku pun teringat bahwa aku harus membunuhnya lalu aku mendorong Lyn hingga dia terjatuh dan aku segera duduk kembali ke mejaku dengan perasaan kacau dan Lyn duduk si kasurku dengan perasaan sedih dan akhirnya Lyn pulang dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Aku pun merasa kacau dan mengeluarkan obat-obat yang Daniel kirimkan kepadaku. Perasaanku sangat kacau. Inilah yang Daniel selalu mengingatkan kepadaku untuk tidak pernah merasakan perasaanku. Apakah aku yang harus meminum obat ini? Aku tidak tau dan melemparkan semua obat itu ke lantai.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi mencari udara segar dan tanpa sepengetahuanku Lyn datang ke apartemenku dan melihat obat-obat yang berserakan di lantai lalu dia menuju kado yang aku siapkan untuknya. Untung saja aku telah sampai ke apartemenku tepat saat Lyn ingin membuka tutup kado tersebut dan aku berhasil mencegahnya. Lyn pun hanya tersenyun dan bertanya apakah kado tersebut untuknya dan aku hanya terdiam. Aku sibuk membuat gaun putin dan kulihat Lyn tertidur di kasurku. Aku pun menghampirinya dan ingin sekali menyentuh pipinya tapi aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Lyn pun tersadar dan dia memegang tanganku dan aku pun segera kembali ke mejaku. Lyn segera menghampiriku dan memelukku dari belakang dan aku pun terdiam. Aku terus mengingat kenangan kami berdua, tapi tepat besok hari aku harus membunuhnya.

 _-tears-_

Tepat tanggal 20 Mei 2013, aku pergi membeli bunga dan saat aku kembali ke apartemenku, aku melihat sepucuk surat diatas kado untuk Lyn. Dan ternyata Lyn sudah datang dan menuliskan sepucuk surat untukku. _"Sepertinya kau tidak menginginkanku disisimu. Baiklah aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Maaf aku sudah masuk kedalam kehidupanmu dan merusak kehidupanmu. Sejujurnya aku sangat sayang padamu Leo, tapi mengapa kau berubah sekarang? Kau tidak seperti Leo yang kukenal. Kau seperti orang asing sekarang. Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi? Atau kau membenciku? Baik aku akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Leo. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lyn."_ Setelah aku membaca surat darinya aku pun sangat kacau dan terus menelepon Lyn, tapi dia tidak menjawab teleponku. Aku pun merasa marah dan mengacak-acak isi apartemenku. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dan akupun tidak menyangka, Lyn datang ke apartemenku dan segera memelukku. Aku hanya terdiam di pelukannya sambil melihat gaun putih yang kubuat untuknya dan kotak obat dari Daniel untuk membunuh Lyn. Lyn menangis dipelukanku dan aku pun menenangkannya.

Aku membuatkan Lyn segelas teh hangat yang sudah kucampurkan obat dari Daniel. Lyn pun meminum teh itu sampai habis dan tak lama kemudian Lyn pun mengantuk dan tertidur di kasurku dan ya, nyawanya sudah tiada. Aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi ini dan aku sudah mengakhiri ini semua. Daniel ingin aku membawakan jantung Lyn setelah aku membunuhnya dan aku menggendong Lyn ke kamar mandi lalu kuletakkan Lyn di dalam bath tubku. Kubuka kaca di depan wastafel dan kukeluarkan alat alat operasiku. Mulai kupotong bagian dadanya. Saat kupotong dadanya, tak terasa aku meneteskan air mata. Akhirnya terlihatlah jantungnya yang sudah tak berdetak lagi dan aku pun mengambil jantungnya. Setelah mengambilnya kututup lagi dadanya lalu kujahit kembali. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku memegang tangan Lyn yang sangat dingin dan aku menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya. _"Maafkan aku Lyn, maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku harus membunuhmu. Maafkan aku, Kau telah jatuh hati dengan pembunuh bayaran seperti aku. Maafkan aku, aku sangat sayang padamu Lyn, maaf..."_ setelah itu aku pun segera memandikannya dan memakaikan gaun putih yang kubuatkan untuknya lalu kutidurkan dia di atas kasurku.

Aku pun membawakan bukti jantung Lyn kepada Daniel dan Daniel tampak senang karena misiku telah usai. Aku pun juga memberi tahu satu hal kepada Daniel bahwa aku tidak mau menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku pikir Daniel akan menembakan peluru kearahku, tetapi dia mengijinkanku untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tahu, Daniel bukanlah orang seperti itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya selama 20 tahun dan aku sudah siap menghadapi hadiah dari Daniel atas kerjaku dan perkataanku. Aku segera pulang ke apartemenku dan tidur di sebelah Lyn yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Tepat pukul sebelas malam, Daniel datang ke apartemenku dan mengambil senapan yang sengaja kutaruh di meja untuknya. Dan ya betul sekali perkiraanku, Daniel menembakku dengan senapan tersebut. Aku membuka mata dan tersenyum kepada Daniel yang baru saja menembakku dan aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah merawatku selama 20 tahun. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirku di hari yang sama dengan aku membunuh Lyn, 30 Mei 2013. Aku pun memeluk Lyn yang terbaring di sebelahku sebelum aku meninggal, menjadi mayat sama seperti Lyn yang berada disisiku.

 _"Terima kasih Lyn, terima kasih karena kau telah mengajariku apa itu cinta, apa itu bahagia, apa itu sedih, apa itu sakit. Maaf karena aku harus membunuhmu. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku sangat mencintaimu Lyn. Mari kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi saat aku menemuimu. Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang baik untukmu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Terima kasih Lyn, Maafkan aku Lyn, aku akan selalu mengingat nama Lyn dan aku akan selalu mengingat mukamu yang sangat cantik sampai di kehidupanku selanjutnya dan aku akan mencarimu sebelum kau mencariku. Aku akan lebih dulu mengenalimu sebelum kau mengenaliku. Aku akan lebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu sebelum kau jatuh cinta kepadaku. Aku akan lebih dulu mengikutimu sebelum kau mengikutiku. Aku akan menghafal semua kebiasaan barumu sebelum kau menghafal semua kebiasaan baruku dan aku akan lebih dulu membayar semua kesalahanku yang telah kulakukan kepadamu berkali kali lipat dan aku akan membuatmu jauh lebih bahagia dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kehidupan kita terulang berkali-kali dan aku hanya akan melihat kearahmu dan aku hanya akan jatuh cinta kepadamu berkali kali. Terima kasih Lyn..."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo aneh alurnya sama ngeskip banyak.. Baru pertama kali.. Hehe..**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ditunggu saran sama kritiknya di review ya~**_


End file.
